


Flood

by katzengefluster



Series: Sharp Teeth and Ill Intentions [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, aggressive dom hanbin, but he always pays attention, hanbin's a little dangerous in this, sub jinhwan, underwater breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: Jinhwan can never tell a soul about the things he lets Hanbin do to him, can never tell anyone how Hanbin makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, how he makes the blood in his veins run ice cold. They tread dangerous ground when they're alone, with Jinhwan's life literally held in Hanbin's grasp. But it works because they trust each other, and underneath the primal instincts is nothing but intense love.





	Flood

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this for over two years, and finally re-wrote it to my liking! It was originally supposed to be a chapter to my fic In The Lap of God, but the Hanbin in that story didn't quite turn out sadistic enough to get to this point. So I've decided to post this as a stand alone instead.
> 
> This story was actually inspired by a song, and I highly recommend listening to the song! It's required listening, honestly. It sets the perfect mood for the story. "Travva" by JUTRØ — just stick it on repeat and you're good to go. ;)
> 
> Also, fair warning: this story is rather dark. It's all consensual, but it deals with combining fear and sexual pleasure, of trusting your partner so implicitly that you do dangerous things with the expectation that they will monitor the situation and keep you safe.

The chill bite of late night January air is offset by the steaming heat of the Japanese onsen, and Jinhwan can feel the warmth seeping into his bones. They’ve been on the road for months, endless touring with endless practice in between, and that sort of thing wears on a body after a while. There’s only so much sleep itself can do, and while the occasional massage is nice, there’s something about the healing properties of the outdoor onsen that makes everything else pale in comparison.  
  
He smiles at the soft pad of approaching footsteps. This is, after all, a particularly special trip to the woodland retreat, a trip to heal more than just tired muscles and aching bones. He’s here with Hanbin, alone, the place closed to other visitors. Not even their managers have come. With success comes the sheer gall to ask for things that have never been granted before, and Jinhwan has noticed that Hanbin is different these days. He no longer asks for things with cowed respect—he demands. He says _this is what I want,_ and everyone around him gives in under the weight his expectant gaze.   
  
Jinhwan loves every iteration of Hanbin, but above them all he loves the aggressive and dominant role of leader, he loves the Hanbin who knows what he wants and bares his teeth as he takes it. He loves the Hanbin who _tells_ and does not _ask._ He tilts his head back to watch as Hanbin dips one foot into the bath, testing the heat, before stepping in with the other foot. And when Hanbin finally looks at him, dark eyes and smirking expression, Jinhwan just smiles back at him in an overly fond sort of way.   
  
“You look happy,” Hanbin says by way of greeting, “who are you thinking about? I’ll kill him.”   
  
Jinhwan laughs as Hanbin sinks down next to him, his smile coy and playful. “Please don’t hurt him,” he replies, “he’s not a threat to you.”   
  
Hanbin grins in response, teeth bared as his eyes travel along the curve of Jinhwan’s neck. “Is he a threat to you?”   
  
“Only when I ask him to be,” Jinhwan counters, reaching out for Hanbin’s hand, lacing fingers together. Hanbin leans closer and kisses Jinhwan’s forehead, fingers brushing hair back off his temple.   
  
“It’s nice to come here without the others,” Hanbin says, “it’s nice to have a break from the noise.”   
  
Jinhwan grins and leans his head onto Hanbin’s shoulder. “Mm, a romantic trip for the parents, right?”   
  
“We can finally have time alone without our loud kids coming to bother us.” Hanbin leans his head against Jinhwan’s, closing his eyes as the heat seeps into his skin.   
  
“Hey, you know you’re one of those loud kids too sometimes, right?” Jinhwan teases, and he can feel Hanbin’s lips against his temple again.   
  
“Yeah, well, you still like me, even in those times.”   
  
Jinhwan turns his head to meet Hanbin’s lips with his own, and he looks him in the eyes when he answers.   
  
“I like you all the time.”   


* * *

  
Hanbin’s eyes are on the sky, stars bright and clearly visible, his mind blissfully blank and empty. These moments are rare, when he’s so at peace with everything that his thoughts stop entirely and his body cruises on auto-pilot. It’s a welcome change after months of hyper-awareness on tour, of hawk eyes and mental tallies. He might not scold his members for live performances so much anymore, but he always keeps track of mistakes. Just to be in the know.   
  
The sudden crunch of dead leaves jolts him from his mental nap and he blinks a few times to kickstart his brain before he looks around, searching for the culprit. Some nocturnal animal, no doubt, scrounging for a late night dinner. His eyes narrow when he can’t find the origin of the noise.   
  
Just like that his peaceful mood is drowned out by unwelcome intrusions, and he can feel the electric charge coursing through his own body at the shift. This happens all the time when he lets himself rest. Without aching limbs to focus on his mind becomes anxious and irritable, uncomfortable in the silence of a painless existence. He’s become so used to pushing himself beyond his limits these past few years that he doesn’t quite know how to exist without the constant twinge.   
  
There’s only one thing that soothes him in these situations, and that’s half the reason why he and Jinhwan are here alone. This isn’t something they could ever explain to the members, not to anyone. It’s their secret, their shared connection that speaks to the tight bond they possess.   
  
He glances next to him at Jinhwan’s peaceful figure, his face slack in relaxation.   
  
For now.   
  
Hanbin slowly stands up, careful not to disturb him. The cold winter air that greets him is refreshing and it clears the lingering fog from his brain, turning the wheels that power the imagination of his desire. He stares down at Jinhwan’s motionless figure, letting the sight ignite his growing malcontent. Jinhwan is too calm right now, too at ease. Hanbin wants something else, something dark and primal. He moves quietly until he’s standing directly in front of him, in between his outstretched legs.   
  
He waits patiently, waits until his fingers feel as cold as icicles, until his hair is stiff in the freezing air. It bites at his skin, the cold, but he likes it, he feels energized. He moves slowly, predatory, he leans forward, one hand reaching out for Jinhwan’s neck. He doesn’t touch right away, lets his fingers hover over the exposed warm skin that’s so close to the heat of the water.   
  
He blows softly against Jinhwan’s face, waiting for recognition before striking.   
  
The blowing air on his cheek is welcome at first, but eventually it becomes irritatingly persistent, and Jinhwan blinks his eyes open to find the source, only to be met with intense dark eyes staring back at him, so close they could swallow him whole. Jinhwan can’t help but jerk backwards, even though there isn’t really anywhere for him to go with his back pressed into the rock, so instead he sinks a little lower into the water.   
  
Hanbin follows, face mere centimetres from Jinhwan’s, and as soon as their eyes meet he strikes snakelike, fingers digging like claws around the soft skin of Jinhwan’s neck, tight enough to make him cough. A smirk plays over Hanbin’s lips when he relaxes his grip and Jinhwan takes in a deep breath. He has his attention now, that’s what he wants.   
  
Jinhwan looks back at him, forcing himself to meet Hanbin’s eyes. “You’re freezing,” he says, touching Hanbin’s chest with his fingers, “how long were you standing there?”   
  
“Long enough.” Hanbin answers with a dangerous smile, no reaction to Jinhwan’s wet fingers on his skin.   
  
Jinhwan swallows nervously, throat bobbing in Hanbin’s soft grip. “What were you doing?” He asks, even though the answer is always the same. This is how they’ve agreed to start these particular sessions. If Jinhwan doesn’t follow the dialogue, that’s Hanbin’s cue to know that he’s not quite ready for what Hanbin wants to do to him.   
  
Hanbin grins menacingly at him, lips pulled back in a wolfish grin, full of sharp teeth and ill intentions. His eyes trace over the parts of Jinhwan’s body that are visible, he takes his time before answering the question.   
  
“Watching you.” He feels Jinhwan’s throat bob against his hand again and he tightens his fingers just a bit. He doesn’t want to bruise him, especially not in such a visible place as the neck. He just wants to make him uncomfortable, wants him to know that peaceful rest time is over.   
  
It’s time to play.   
  
“What do you want?” Jinhwan asks, willing to give Hanbin whatever it is he’s in the mood for. Hanbin’s energy is intense and consuming and Jinhwan gets dangerously caught up in it at times. But he trusts Hanbin to never take it too far. Trusts him to respect his boundaries.   
  
Hanbin doesn’t answer with words. Instead his eyes flicker down and Jinhwan follows the trail, knows what Hanbin wants without speaking it out loud. Jinhwan’s mastered the language of Hanbin’s silent signals.   
  
Always eager to please in these situations, Jinhwan meets his eyes again and nods, and even though he’s very much a willing participant, his stomach still knots in anxiety as fear slowly infiltrates his bloodstream. This is what he likes, though, he likes the intense flood of terror that comes along with Hanbin’s predatory moods. It’s a powerful release of pent-up negative emotions that Jinhwan never speaks out loud.   
  
Hanbin removes the hand around Jinhwan’s throat and Jinhwan takes that as his cue to move, following Hanbin as he takes a step back. The pool is waist-height, perfect for everything Hanbin wants. Jinhwan sinks to his knees in front of Hanbin and tilts his head back, looking up at him with wide eyes and pursed lips, waiting for direction.   
  
Hanbin stares down at him, one hand reaching out to settle on the back of Jinhwan’s head, holding him in place. He pushes forward, his dick popping up above the water and brushing against Jinhwan’s shoulder to poke him in the neck. Hanbin has him trained, he’s taught Jinhwan exactly what he likes in these situations. What he likes most of all is control and strict obedience. He relishes being asked for permission, and that’s exactly what Jinhwan is doing right now with his wide eyes and tilted head— _may I please suck your dick?_ He still asks even though Hanbin has demanded it, because he knows that’s what Hanbin wants.   
  
Jinhwan leans forward and noses at Hanbin’s dick, his tongue darts out to lick at the exposed skin. They’d done their research before deciding on what type of onsen they wanted to visit, choosing one with non-toxic water for precisely this reason. With one hand firmly wrapped in Jinhwan’s hair, Hanbin uses his other hand to grab his own dick, pushing it insistently against Jinhwan’s lips. Jinhwan eagerly opens his mouth, relaxing his throat as Hanbin pushes himself all the way in and sighs at the wet heat of Jinhwan’s mouth. Jinhwan sucks tightly and waits for Hanbin to look at him.   
  
When Hanbin finally does grace him with the intense stare he wants it makes Jinhwan shiver, despite being up to his neck in hot water. Hanbin has that look in his eyes, the one that makes Jinhwan achingly hard despite the terror behind it. It’s a look that says _disobey me and I will break you_ and Jinhwan sees it in dreams sometimes. He has no desire to disobey Hanbin, but the threat of violence makes his heart race in the most pleasurable way.   
  
Hanbin moves his other hand back to Jinhwan’s face, thumbs over his cheekbone and plays with his ear. The sight of Jinhwan up to his neck with steam rising around him is unimaginably erotic, but he feels the need for something just a bit more dangerous. He moves both hands to the top of Jinhwan’s head and pushes down, smirking as he watches Jinhwan’s face sink under the water until only his eyes remain. He keeps him there for a few seconds, testing him, and when Jinhwan doesn’t struggle Hanbin grins and lets him come back up. The few seconds were a test, and Jinhwan passed it.   
  
Jinhwan had found the full face submersion to be slightly uncomfortable, but easy to handle. If Hanbin wants him to take the blowjob underwater, Jinhwan will willingly do it for him, no hesitation. They keep strict eye contact while Jinhwan continues to blow him, takes him down so far he almost chokes. Without warning Hanbin pushes him down under water again and Jinhwan holds his breath, cheeks hollowed as he sucks. Hanbin lets him up for another breath. All the while Jinhwan keeps his hands to himself, because Hanbin hasn’t asked for them yet.   
  
He’s taken Jinhwan’s mouth, and he takes his eyes too, which Hanbin always requires. He has a thing for eyes, something he’d taught Jinhwan very early on. Jinhwan cries easily, his eyes brim with tears and terror on demand, and Hanbin gets off on it every time. It’s something Jinhwan is very proud of.   
  
Hanbin keeps his gaze glued firmly to Jinhwan, intense stare boring into his teary eyes. Jinhwan’s lips are tight around his dick in order to keep the water out, and even though it’s every bit as stimulating as it could be, Hanbin can’t help but think that Jinhwan seems a little too comfortable right now, a little too at ease.   
  
So Hanbin does what he does best and attacks, digs his fingers into Jinhwan’s hair, nails scratching at his scalp, fingers twisting in the strands before forcefully yanking on them. He can see the shift in Jinhwan’s eyes, the surprise and shock that replace the enjoyment and soon shift into discomfort and fear. Jinhwan knows what Hanbin’s about to do before he does it and suddenly he struggles to get away.   
  
But Hanbin’s lips pull up into a menacing grin and his fingers—still cold—grip Jinhwan’s head, and he forces Jinhwan down until he’s completely submerged up to his panic-stricken eyes and keeps him there, doesn’t let him resurface to breathe. Hanbin is relentless, fingers gripping tightly and hips bucking as he fucks Jinhwan’s mouth, and he counts the seconds down until he feels what he’s after—Jinhwan’s hands beating at his legs, begging for a reprieve Hanbin doesn’t think he’s earned yet. It’s just as well, though. He’ll teach Jinhwan to be careful what he wishes for.   
  
He lets go of Jinhwan’s head and pulls out of his mouth, watches as Jinhwan surfaces and coughs water out of his mouth so he can breathe finally. Hanbin waits for a few seconds, long enough for his anger to take hold momentarily, so Jinhwan can see the intense fury in his eyes and recognize the trouble he’s gotten himself into. He reaches down and grabs Jinhwan’s neck before delivering a sharp slap to his face, hard enough to make Jinhwan cry out. He moves his fingers around to grip his chin, turning his head so he can slap the other cheek just as hard. The moment a sob escapes Jinhwan’s mouth Hanbin lets him go.   
  
Jinhwan shakes as he kneels before Hanbin, cheeks stinging and throat sore. But he’s not upset—quite the contrary. They have very specific rules in these situations that they’ve both agreed to, rules that allow the both of them to get things they want from each other. One of those rules is that Hanbin gets to do whatever he wants, and Jinhwan cannot, under any circumstance, touch him without Hanbin’s express permission. There are multiples layers to that permission, and just because he’s allowed to touch with one part of his body, it doesn’t mean he’s allowed to touch with another.   
  
Jinhwan breaks the rules occasionally because he likes being afraid. He likes being on the receiving end of Hanbin’s fury, likes not knowing what he’s going to get as a punishment. It’s a great release, because despite moments like this, of being held underwater, unable to breathe, he knows that Hanbin is always paying attention, always knows when to stop. Jinhwan just likes to play up on the dramatics.   
  
Hanbin crouches down until his mouth is at Jinhwan’s ear and he nips at the lobe before speaking in a low voice.   
  
“Do not do that again.”   
  
The command is short and simple and Jinhwan shivers, guilty and terrified, but still wondering how far Hanbin would go if he disobeyed him a second time. The terror is what drives him, what makes him ache with longing for the dangerous man in front of him. His eyes meet Hanbin’s again and even though his stomach muscles clench uncomfortably and his cheeks still sting, he’s so hard and feels like he’s seconds away from begging Hanbin for release.   
  
Instead he opens his mouth and takes Hanbin’s dick in all the way, determined to not displease him this time.   
  
Hanbin stands and watches, monitors the performance as rigidly as he does during dance practice, hawkish and ready to snap if necessary. Jinhwan knows what Hanbin wants to feel, and he knows what Hanbin wants to see. So Jinhwan gives him exactly that—he sinks below the water until only his eyes are left, tears pooling at his lash line.   
  
Hanbin lets him stay there, he doesn’t move, but he counts how long it takes for Jinhwan’s eyes to get that desperate look in them, he counts until Jinhwan’s tears are real and not just for display, and then he allows him to surface again, just his nose so he can breathe. Hanbin marvels at the beauty of Jinhwan’s hollowed cheeks, at eyes that regard him in equal parts fear and devotion, terror and desire. Hanbin slowly reaches for his face again, fingers carding softly through Jinhwan’s hair, ghosting over the helix of his ear, down and around the back of his head, slow and sure to give Jinhwan warning about what is to come next.   
  
Jinhwan keeps his head up out of the water until his breathing is even and slow, blinking the tears out of his eyes. He feels Hanbin’s fingers trace over his face and around the back of his head, and the look in Hanbin’s eyes is a warning. He fights to maintain control of his breathing, but the fear builds in him like an electric shock, his limbs jittery and his stomach in knots. Any second now and Hanbin’s going to do it again, he’s going to shove him back under the water and hold him there while he fucks his mouth, is going to cut off his access to oxygen until he deems it time to grant him a reprieve, no matter how much Jinhwan might beg for it with his own eyes.   
  
And the moment arrives without warning. Hanbin’s fingers clamp into Jinhwan’s skull and push him under the water as he slams his hips forward, shoving his dick into the tight suction of Jinhwan’s mouth. Hanbin thrusts in deeply until he feels Jinhwan start to choke, his gag reflex fighting with his need to keep his mouth firmly clamped shut.   
  
None of it deters Hanbin and he continues at his fervent pace, ruthless and unrelenting, pulling on Jinhwan’s hair to add a bit of pain to make Jinhwan’s eyes water even more.   
  
Jinhwan wants to cry out at the pull. There’s too much going on, too many things demanding his attention. The burning pain in his lungs, the continuous gag that threatens to break the seal of his lips, the strain of an unattended erection that desperately wants to be caught up in the tight grip of Hanbin’s fingers, even the rough edges of the rocks at the bottom of the pool on his knees is drawing his attention. Through it all Hanbin pulls on his hair and finally Jinhwan pinches his own legs just to keep his hands occupied so they don’t go reaching for things they aren’t allowed to touch.   
  
Hanbin can feel his orgasm building up and the pending release is like fire in his veins, his breath comes in sharp staccato rhythm, and he moves his hands to the back of Jinhwan’s neck, squeezing tightly while he shoves as much of himself into Jinhwan’s mouth as he can, not stopping until he feels Jinhwan’s lips brush the skin at the base of his dick, his entire length buried.   
  
Jinhwan’s gag reflex fails him and unable to maintain control, his lips pull back in a desperate fight to cough Hanbin’s dick out of his throat. But Hanbin doesn’t let him go and instead Jinhwan feels water rush into his mouth and his arms flail in a sudden panic. He already feels numb from lack of oxygen, tingling limbs unable to support him if he tries to stand up. He feels light headed and he squints his eyes shut to keep the world from spinning around him, feeling like he might faint at any second.   
  
But Hanbin’s there, exceedingly attentive as always, and the second he felt Jinhwan’s mouth lose its seal on his skin he’d pulled out and bent down, wrapping arms around Jinhwan’s chest and hauling him up out of the water. Jinhwan barely registers it, still too focused on spitting water out of his mouth.   
  
Hanbin remains calm through the whole thing, patting Jinhwan’s back and rubbing hands over his arms, not wanting to shock his system with the sudden drop in temperature. When Jinhwan stops coughing Hanbin guides him back to the side of the pool, sitting down and pulling Jinhwan onto his lap. He continues the soothing strokes over Jinhwan’s back and presses a soft kiss to his temple. There’s no sign of aggression in the moment, only concern and affection.   
  
“Are you okay?” He asks, soft eyes meeting Jinhwan’s.   
  
Jinhwan shakes his head, because he’s really not. Everything is still spinning around him and he grips Hanbin’s arms in an attempt to anchor himself somehow.   
  
“Here, rinse your mouth out,” Hanbin instructs, bringing a bottle of water to Jinhwan’s lips, “don’t swallow this time, just rinse and spit.” He leans Jinhwan forward over the rocks, hand still soothingly rubbing his back.   
  
Jinhwan leans against the side of the pool, his breathing heavy. He still feels faint, everything is still spinning. He lets out a whiny groan, not quite able to verbally express his discomfort.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Hanbin asks, and pulls him back into his arms, leaning Jinhwan’s head against his chest.   
  
Jinhwan whines again, but finally pulls the words up that he needs to say. “Feel faint,” he whispers against Hanbin’s skin.   
  
“You feel faint?” Hanbin repeats, “my poor Jinan-ie,” he coos and kisses his forehead. “You’ve probably been in the hot water for too long. Let’s get out and go sit in the mizuburo, okay?” It’s not really a question, but Hanbin is always generous any time an actual problem arises during one of their sessions. He doesn’t want to scare Jinhwan if he’s not feeling well. As much as he makes aggressive demands of Jinhwan, it’s also his job to protect him if things go wrong. Anything less would be counter-productive to their relationship, and this whole thing only happens because of the trust they have in one another.   
  
Jinhwan nods, even though he’s not keen to get out of the heat. But Hanbin is right—they have been in the onsen for a long time, and you’re not really supposed to do anything strenuous in the hot water. A guide he conveniently ignored and is now paying the price for.   
  
“Can you walk?” Hanbin asks him, and Jinhwan shakes his head. His world is still spinning a little, and his legs are still numb and heavy. “It’s okay, I’ll carry you,” Hanbin offers, and Jinhwan would have smiled at the romanticism had he been fully cognizant of it. Hanbin leans down to scoop an arm under Jinhwan’s knees, the other tight across his back, and Jinhwan can’t help but giggle at the idea of Hanbin carrying him bridal-style. Hanbin’s upper body is freezing, though, and Jinhwan closes his eyes as Hanbin carries him out of the hot water and down the stone path. It’s a short walk to the cooler, but still warm water of the mizuburo, and Jinhwan sighs as Hanbin sets him down. The warm water is a nice shield against the frigid sting of the winter night’s air.   
  
“Stay here for a minute, I’ll be right back.” Hanbin leans down to kiss his head, but Jinhwan whines and reaches a reluctant hand to Hanbin’s arm, fingers tightening around the skin. He still feels out of sorts and he likes having Hanbin there to ground him. But Hanbin pries his fingers off and kisses the inside of his palm before returning Jinhwan’s hand to his lap.   
  
“Be a good boy and wait for me, promise I’ll be right back.” Hanbin kisses him quickly one last time before hopping up and walking briskly down the path back to the previous pool. He shivers in the cold air, arms wrapped across his chest. He leans down to grab their towels and water bottles and then he’s jogging back towards where he’s left Jinhwan.   
  
He lets the numbing air redirect his thoughts back to being irritated at the interruption, letting the frustration simmer below the surface until Jinhwan recovers enough for them to carry on. His protective affection for Jinhwan always wins out over his carnal desires. Protecting Jinhwan is his job—threatening him is just how they both get off.   
  
Hanbin sinks down into the water next to Jinhwan, submerging himself up to his neck. The water of the mizuburo is comfortably warm, without being hot like the spring itself had been. He sits down next to Jinhwan and reaches out for him, pulling him back into his lap. Jinhwan cuddles into him and despite being annoyed, Hanbin still smiles and kisses his cheek. He’ll wait however long Jinhwan needs before they get back to what they were doing. Hanbin needs these timely releases, otherwise he’ll be snappy and irritable with the members during every hour of the day.   
  
He skims fingers over Jinhwan’s back again, tracing indistinct patterns in his skin. “How are you feeling?”   
  
Jinhwan kisses Hanbin’s neck before answering. “Better.” He’s not quite perfect yet, but nothing is spinning anymore and he feels like he could probably stand on his own again without toppling over.   
  
“Happy to hear that,” Hanbin replies, “I was worried about you.”   
  
Jinhwan smiles into Hanbin’s neck at the concern. “Sorry I worried you.”   
  
“Shh, don’t apologize,” Hanbin whispers soothingly, fingers still drawing on Jinhwan’s back, “it’s okay.”   
  
“Thank you for understanding,” Jinhwan replies before tilting Hanbin’s head down so he can kiss his lips.   
  
“Ah Jinan-ie, you’re so good to me,” Hanbin coos in praise, moving fingers through Jinhwan’s hair, petting now where he pulled only minutes ago. “Such a good hyung, taking care of my needs.”   
  
Jinhwan nestles his head back into Hanbin’s neck, kissing the skin there again. The praise washes over him in a warm light, lessens the burning sensation in his throat. He still feels a little out of it, his heart pounding a little too loud in his chest, but Hanbin’s fingers playing with his hair has him floating.   
  
“Do you want something to drink? Some water?” Hanbin asks, reaching for the bottle of water he’d gone back to retrieve. He unscrews the cap and holds the bottle close by, watches Jinhwan’s reaction. As soon as Jinhwan’s eyes settle expectantly on the bottle Hanbin returns it to the rock he’d picked it up from. Then he turns his gaze on Jinhwan, narrowed eyes all the warning he gives. “Does my Jinan-ie think he actually deserves a drink of water?”   
  
Jinhwan is too focused on the water to recognize the switch right away, and he nods in expectation of being offered a drink. He settles his confused gaze on Hanbin and feels an immediate chill run down his spine at the look on his face. The air suddenly feels alight with danger and Jinhwan has the sudden urge to run and hide.   
  
Hanbin grips Jinhwan’s chin, holds him in place so he can direct the full intensity of his glare into Jinhwan’s eyes. “I’m going to ask you again—do you deserve a drink of water? Did you please me well enough?” Hanbin spits the words in his face and Jinhwan flinches at the acid in his tone. “Answer my question.”   
  
Jinhwan tries to swallow past his fear but his dry throat prevents it and instead he coughs right in Hanbin’s face, and he feels the outcome immediately in the renewed pressure of Hanbin’s thumb digging into the soft tissue beneath his jaw. Jinhwan has to answer, even though it’s hard to talk. “You said,” he starts, but it’s difficult, his mind hazy and his throat uncooperative, “you said I was good…”   
  
“I know what I said,” Hanbin replies, “don’t parrot my words back at me. I didn’t ask you if you were good—I asked if you were good _enough.”_   
  
Jinhwan understands then. Hanbin had enjoyed the blowjob, but Jinhwan hadn’t been able to finish it. He’s still in need of release that only Jinhwan can give him. “I’m sorry,” Jinhwan apologizes with downcast eyes, “I wasn’t good enough.”   
  
Hanbin releases his chin. “You know what you have to do then, don’t you?” Jinhwan nods and Hanbin brushes his fingers over Jinhwan’s cheek. “Then get back to work.”   
  
Jinhwan’s legs are still shaky as he pushes himself up and out of Hanbin’s lap, half out of the water. He can feel goosebumps rise immediately on his arms—equally from fear and the cold. He looks down at Hanbin, who’s still sitting down, lower half submerged under the water. Jinhwan feels chilled all the way from his toes to the tips of his ears. He’d just been breathless in the water, held down by Hanbin’s own hands, and now Hanbin wants him to do it again?   
  
For the first time in a long time Jinhwan thinks about their safe word. He could use it now, save himself from this situation, get himself that desperately needed drink of water and a long cuddling session. Hanbin wouldn’t be upset with him, he’d understand that this was just a little too much. But just as the word’s on his lips Hanbin’s hand settles on the top of his head, pushing him down, and Jinhwan bites the word back, weak under Hanbin’s fingers. Despite being terrified, he knows that Hanbin won’t let anything bad happen to him. He’d been paying attention the first time, Jinhwan trusts him to pay attention again.   
  
Hanbin can feel the tension radiating off of Jinhwan and it feeds his desire, makes his dick harder. He pushes down on Jinhwan’s head until he’s on his knees, mouth under water. “Jinan-ie?” Hanbin says, predatory smile on his lips as he reads the apprehension in Jinhwan’s eyes. “Don’t even think about coming up to breathe until I cum.”   
  
Jinhwan nods and swallows the terror in his throat. Their safe word flashes prominently one last time in his head, one last desperate plea to get himself out of this situation.   
  
But it goes unsaid.   
  
Fighting back against the still bubbling fear in his chest, Jinhwan takes a deep breath and submerges himself fully, blowing water out of his mouth as his lips seek out the head of Hanbin’s dick. The act calms him slightly and he focuses on the task, aware of his time limit. He gorges himself on the hard flesh, quick and violent, teeth scraping along the skin just the way Hanbin likes it. His hands remain clasped behind his back, not daring to lay a finger on any part of Hanbin. The last thing Jinhwan wants to do is get hauled up out of the water again, repeated stinging slaps to his cheeks.   
  
Hanbin winds his fingers in Jinhwan’s hair as his entire head disappears beneath the water, the act of trust and obedience practically enough on its own to finish him off. His hand keeps Jinhwan’s head exactly where he wants it, reminds him that Jinhwan is doing this for him, is willingly putting himself at risk for him. Hanbin loves Jinhwan’s devotion, gets off on the way that Jinhwan worships him. Hanbin tugs at Jinhwan’s hair, unspoken communication to Jinhwan that he’s close, encouragement to keep up the pace.   
  
Hanbin’s hair pulling bolsters Jinhwan’s confidence because he understands what it means this time, picking up on the non-verbal cue. It’s a compliment, not a cause of pain. Jinhwan can hear Hanbin’s voice in his head, can hear the whispered approval, each tug meaning the same thing— _good boy, you’re doing so good._ Jinhwan loves the praise, loves making Hanbin happy. It quells the slowly rising panic in his chest at still being underwater. He bobs his head repeatedly, mouth sucking tight, his desperation to please Hanbin starting to overwhelm his other senses.   
  
Hanbin brings his other hand to Jinhwan’s head and holds him where he is as he lifts his hips and bucks hard into Jinhwan’s mouth, his entire body thrumming with pleasure. He’s sure Jinhwan’s lungs must be burning right now, knows he’s probably afraid, but it’s cowering behind Jinhwan’s need to pleasure him. He looks down through the water, wants to see the bulging panic in Jinhwan’s eyes as he struggles. Through it all he’s still mindful of Jinhwan’s hands. They have a safe word but they also have an unspoken one for situations like this. If Jinhwan taps his knee that means he’s calling an end to things. Hanbin selfishly hopes it doesn’t come to that.   
  
Jinhwan can feel the shift in Hanbin’s actions in the tight hands holding his head in place, can tell by Hanbin’s sudden bucking up into his mouth that he’s very close to the end. It’s overwhelming and Jinhwan can feel it all starting to mount panic in his brain. He feels like he’s choking on Hanbin’s dick and he can’t stop his body from reacting. But he also doesn’t want to quit, doesn’t want to tap out yet. He’s desperate to finish Hanbin off this time, desperate to feel Hanbin’s release in his throat.   
  
But his lungs are burning now from the lack of oxygen and his mind suddenly blanks and forgets what’s going on, disoriented in the water, and he tries to breathe in through his nose. Instead he snorts in a bit of water, a move that sends his body into high alert, and in a panic he blows it back out, a bubble of air in the water as he tries to back away. His body bucks of its own accord, trying to thrash its way out of Hanbin’s grip. His hands scrabble to find Hanbin’s knees, fingers tapping desperately.   
  
But just as Jinhwan’s fingers tap Hanbin blows his load down Jinhwan’s throat, unable to stop even though his hands immediately let go of Jinhwan’s head, and he watches with widely blown eyes as Jinhwan’s head breaches the surface of the water, spitting a mixture of cum and water out of his mouth. It’s so hot that he can’t relax back against the wall, instead his body stays rigid and he feels like he has a second orgasm, every part of his body shakes with it.   
  
Jinhwan’s erratic breathing hauls Hanbin up out of the cloudy haze of his orgasm and he reaches out for Jinhwan, unable to stand at the moment. Instead he grabs Jinhwan’s arm and pulls him towards him, tries to maneuver him onto his lap. But Jinhwan’s own limbs are too heavy and he can’t push himself up off his knees, and instead he leans into Hanbin, only his head able to surface.   
  
Hanbin lays his palms against Jinhwan’s cheeks and tries to calm his own breathing down because he needs to make sure that Jinhwan’s okay. “Nani,” Hanbin calls to him, trying to get his attention to focus, but his voice is weak in his post-orgasm haze, and Jinhwan’s breathing creeps down more erratic paths, coming in shorter gasps. Hanbin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, tries to gather his wits about him.   
  
“Jinhwan,” he calls again, and his voice has a bit of that authoritative tone that always draws Jinhwan’s attention when he needs it, “look at me, focus,” he commands, and Jinhwan turns slightly panicked eyes on him, “you’re okay, alright? You’re safe, you’re out of the water, you can breathe.” Hanbin can feel his own strength come back to him just by taking in the sight of Jinhwan’s still panicky reaction.   
  
Hanbin sits up and reaches down to grab Jinhwan under the arms, hauling him up from his knees until he’s settled back in Hanbin’s lap. He pats his back soothingly and kisses his cheek, and repeats to him again that he’s okay. He does it until Jinhwan begins to settle down, until his breathing evens out and his eyes close. Hanbin keeps him held tightly and peppers his face with kisses again.   
  
“You did such a good job,” he whispers affectionately, “you were so amazing, you made it so good for me.”   
  
Jinhwan shivers at the praise, happy to hear it but still recovering from the whole thing. He knows it’s over, knows that Hanbin’s dark mood is past him, but his body is still wary, it’s still fighting his brain. He’s still trying to control the fear, trying to get it tamped down. He’s not afraid of Hanbin, though, that fear always disappears as soon as he can feel the shift in Hanbin’s persona. Right now he’s exactly where he wants to be, cuddled up with the one person he trusts more than anyone in the world. Hanbin kisses him again and whispers praise and Jinhwan sighs contentedly, a smile pulling at his lips.   
  
Hanbin leans his head back against the cool rocks outside the pool and closes his eyes, finally able to relax fully after the intense orgasm. He’s got Jinhwan in his arms and calmed down, so his job is done for the moment. Without thinking about it he starts tracing little hearts over Jinhwan’s skin with his fingers, letting him know he’s loved without saying it out loud. Jinhwan nuzzles into his neck, eating up the affection. He loves the complete shift in Hanbin when he’s gotten what he needs out of these sessions, loves when he changes from dangerous to soft and loving.   
  
Hanbin sits back up and reaches for the bottle of water he’d cruelly left on display and out of reach earlier. “Here, drink some water now,” he says, offering the bottle to Jinhwan, who eagerly takes it and drains it in one go. When he finishes he presses soft lips against Hanbin’s, and they lazily kiss for a bit. But then Jinhwan nuzzles back into Hanbin’s neck again.   
  
Hanbin feels a little overwhelmed with his feelings at the moment, and he’s glad they’re alone and far away from the rest of the world. “Nani,” he whispers at Jinhwan’s ear, “why are you so good to me?”   
  
Jinhwan smiles at the question, lips pressing into Hanbin’s neck before whispering back. “I dunno, guess you’re just lucky.”   
  
Hanbin laughs at the answer. “That’s it? I’m lucky?”   
  
“Mmhmm,” Jinhwan teases, “only reason.”   
  
“Fine, I’ll take it,” Hanbin replies, grinning as he looks up at the sky. There are so many stars out, a stark contrast to the Seoul sky he’s used to seeing. “You’re not wrong, after all. I am really lucky to have you.”   
  
“You’re lucky you got me first,” Jinhwan says, playfully nipping at Hanbin’s collarbone.   
  
Hanbin laughs again and tightens his arms around Jinhwan’s back. “You always have been mine, right from day one, huh?” Jinhwan nods and Hanbin reaches down to softly run a finger down his jaw, tilting his head back to look Jinhwan in the eyes. The only thing in Jinhwan’s eyes now is love and adoration, and it makes Hanbin feel a little dizzy after what they’ve just done.   
  
“I don’t wanna be anyone else’s,” Jinhwan says before pressing his lips to Hanbin’s again, tongue running softly over the skin.   
  
“Good, cause I don’t want anyone else,” Hanbin replies mid-kiss. When they part again next their eyes meet, and Hanbin is always surprised by the strong look in Jinhwan’s eyes when they’re done.   
  
“No one else can do for you the things that I can do.” Jinhwan says it with assured confidence, and Hanbin nods in agreement.   
  
“No one else.” He kisses Jinhwan’s chin. “Since you did such a good job, tell me what you want and you’ll get it.”   
  
“Oh yeah? Anything I want?” Jinhwan replies teasingly.   
  
“Within reason,” Hanbin answers.   
  
Jinhwan grins at him and decides to be cheesy. “I already have the only thing I want.” He taps a finger against Hanbin’s chest, over his heart, and it’s worth it, the way it makes Hanbin laugh.   
  
“You’re disgusting,” Hanbin replies affectionately, nuzzling Jinhwan’s neck. “You sure there’s nothing else you want?”   
  
Jinhwan sits up and stretches before straddling Hanbin’s closed legs. Jinhwan’s still hard dick rests in between Hanbin’s thighs and he grins down at him. “Nothing specific.”   
  
Hanbin runs his hands down Jinhwan’s back, dragging one finger down the cleft of his ass, pushing against the ring of muscle. “Are you sure?” he asks, grinning when Jinhwan bites his lip to keep his expression neutral, “it seems like you want something.”   
  
Jinhwan does want something, of course, but it’s the middle of January and it’s way too cold for that. “You know what I mean.”   
  
Hanbin grins back at him and rests his hands on Jinhwan’s hips. “I know, and if it wasn’t so cold I’d give it to you. Sadly, I guess you’re going to have to settle for getting fucked in a bed.”   
  
Jinhwan sighs in pretended disappointment. “I go to such lengths for you and what do I get in return?” He laughs at Hanbin’s sad frown. “Fine, I guess I’ll settle for getting the life fucked out of me in bed. So boring.”   
  
Hanbin brings his face close for another kiss, wishing it was warmer out so they could actually fuck out here under the stars. Then again, they’d both be exhausted after the sex, and Hanbin’s not really keen on sleeping in the dirt. “We’ll come back when it’s nicer out and fuck outside, okay? But no crazy stuff in the onsen before, otherwise we’ll be so tired we’ll have to crawl back inside to go to sleep.”   
  
Jinhwan laughs at the mental image. “Deal.”   
  
Hanbin kisses his neck again, fingers trailing affectionately soft over Jinhwan’s skin. “I love you, Nani.”   
  
Jinhwan smiles down at him and kisses him softly on the forehead. “Love you too, Bin.”


End file.
